


I Trust You

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2020 [30]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, cullen is soft and sweet, mage romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Evette and Cullen share their first kiss.
Relationships: Female Amell/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Fictober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948270
Kudos: 4





	I Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> Last prompt for Fictober! I hope you've all enjoyed my sweet little microfics!

Evette was cool under his hands, a delightful chill that seeped through her robes as Cullen pulled her in the shadows, not yet daring to hold her the way he’d dreamed about.

“Evette,” he whispered, studying her startling, beautiful silver eyes. “Do you trust me?”

He knew the smart answer: it was a solid, clear  _ no _ , and she would say it if she were smart. If  _ he _ were smart, they wouldn’t even be in the darkest part of the chapel, their whispers so low they couldn’t be heard over the rustling of fabric. If he were smart, he would have asked Greagoir for some other detail—  _ any _ other detail that got him out of seeing Amell all the time.

Thank the Maker he wasn’t smart.

“Yes,” she whispered, the hint of a blush coloring her pale cheeks. 

Cullen knew her harrowing was scheduled for next month; knew that some mages didn’t make it out of the harrowing chamber alive. Knew that some were so powerful they couldn’t be trusted with their magic. Greagoir had warned him that Evette might be one of them and had told Cullen to keep a watch on her.

He dipped his mouth lower, brushing his lips against hers and thrilling in the soft, cool touch of them. Her own lips parted, a soft breath escaping her at the contact. With a groan, he slipped his arms around her, settling one hand at the base of her spine and the other between her shoulders as he returned for another kiss, deepening it.

His tongue slipped into her mouth and her hand slid into his hair. She tasted like snowflakes, cool and a little wild. His head spun with her fresh-air scent surrounding him and he pressed her against the wall, needing to be closer to her.

She broke away, gasping for breath, and he kissed his way down her throat. “Cullen, slow down,” she whispered.

He was afraid to slow down. Cullen was afraid of her harrowing and what would happen if her magic got the better of her, if she stayed in the Fade too long or fell prey to a demon. He was afraid that if he didn’t take this moment with her, to show her how much he wanted her, he’d never get the chance. 

“Cullen,” she said again, her voice a little harder.

“Evette, I—” He bit his tongue and looked away. Greagoir would have his head if he told her about her harrowing. “I just…”

“I know,” she said, humor in her voice. “Me too. But we can go slow, can’t we? I mean, that was our first kiss!”

He nodded, feeling ashamed of himself. He knew better than to try to go so fast— she was right, there was no hurry. Her harrowing was a month away, and after that, she’d have more freedom and no one would question an Enchanter going about her business. “I’m sorry,” he says, dropping his head onto her shoulder.

He could hear the smile in her voice. “Cullen, I trust you,” she said, putting her hands on either side of his face and lifting him to look at her. “But we have time. Plenty of it.”

As he kissed her again, reveling in the freshness of her, Cullen couldn’t help the drop of worry making its way down his spine.


End file.
